


Pumpkin Pie

by gh0steses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Toriel is frisks momma now you cant convince me otherwise, frisk is Smol and Precious, mute frisk is love mute frisk is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel wanted to try making human food and Frisk helps a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> 'nother bad thing from school whoops  
> feedback appeciated

Frisk tugs lightly on Toriel's dress as she stood in the kitchen, humming and stirring something in a bowl big enough for Frisk to fit inside. Toriel jumps slightly, smiling down at the child. 

"You scared me, small one," she says, laughing lightly. Frisk clambers onto the stool they usually stand on to help their adoptive mother in the kitchen, peering into the massive bowl inquisitively. A sweet smelling orange paste occupied the vessel, and it reminds them of the day lilies Toriel planted in their garden out back. Frisk tilts their at the curious mush, glancing at Toriel in confusion.

"Since we are on the surface now, I thought I would try my hand at making human food. I have heard it said recently that the most abundant food this season tends to contain pumpkin, which is what this pulp was, I do believe." Toriel takes the spoon from the bowl and offers it to Frisk, grinning when they nod their head in approval of the taste of the soon to be pie. "I am glad you like it! Would you like to help pour it in the tin?"

Frisk nods excitedly, lifting the bowl and stepping down carefully. They march over to another counter and beckon for the monster to lift them. She obliges and Frisk carefully pours the filling into the crust, tilting the bowl with tiny, shaking arms.

Once empty, Toriel put Frisk down and placed the bowl in the sink before opening the oven and lighting a small magical fire under the rack of their unplugged oven. She places the dessert above it and closing the oven. As she goes to wash the bowl out, Frisk plops down in front of the oven, marvelling at their guardian's magic as the pie is cooked to perfection by flickering orange flames.


End file.
